


Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by Lush_Specimen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: But he always has time for his friends, Dratchet Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Rodimus is so tired, late to the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_Specimen/pseuds/Lush_Specimen
Summary: Exhausted from a day of exceptional captaining, Rodimus just wants to collapse in his berth. He is jolted wide awake when he discovers a distraught Drift waiting in his hab.Or that feel when your married friends have an argument, and both show up at your place individually in the middle of the night worried about each other.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Rodimus&Drift, Rodimus&Ratchet
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	Miles to Go Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I totally missed the boat on Dratchet week, but I was so inspired by all the great new content that I made it for the last day!!

Rodimus shuffled down the hall towards his hab. He yawned, barely able to keep his optics online. After an intense day of navigating the Lost Light through a dangerous asteroid belt then successfully applying all his diplomatic charm when they accidently trespassed in alien airspace, he was properly exhausted. A stupid smile slowly spread across his face as he thought of his soft blanket and comfortable berth. 

Megatron could handle whatever disasters arose for a while. Captaining was hard work and he’d totally earned a day off tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to flop down, sleep late and spend the following day lazily marathoning the Fast and Furious franchise with Thunderclash. 

Arriving at his hab, Rodimus’ tired fingers fumbled over the buttons. He entered his personal code three times before getting it right. When the door finally swished open, Rodimus stumbled into his room. He made a beeline for his berth through the pitch-black hab. Planning on passing out right away, he didn’t even bother to switch on the lights. 

When he was almost at his berth, his foot struck an unexpected obstacle huddled in the darkness. Reaction time slowed by fatigue, he tripped and tumbled over something large and pointy. 

“Drift?!” Despite his exhaustion, Rodimus recognized those familiar sharp edges and instantly snapped fully awake. 

The white speedster sobbed and flinched away, hugging his knees to his chest. 

“What’s wrong?” Rodimus asked softly. He carefully untangled himself and knelt beside his amica. Concern lit his blue optics. When something disturbed either of them, he and Drift automatically sought out each other’s comfort. He wondered how long Drift had been waiting for him. 

“Oh, Roddy,” Drift curled tightly around himself. “I messed up. I messed up really bad.” 

“Hey. None of that now.” Rodimus pulled him into a gentle hug. He stoked his inner fire, providing warmth to soothe Drift’s twitching plating. Tiny flames briefly flickered along his spoiler, bathing them in a soft golden glow. “We both know that _I’m_ the King of Messing Up. Are you coming for my crown?” 

Drift clung to Rodimus, burying his face against his neck cables. Rodimus felt the cold dampness of his tears and the comforting pressure of his face curling into a slight smile. 

“Why don’t you tell Aunty Roddy all about it,” Rodimus playfully cooed, determined to help Drift calm down a bit. 

“What’s an Aunty?” Drift mumbled, canting his finials back at asymmetrical angles. 

“It’s an Earth term of endearment. Basically, it means I’m older and wiser than you in every possible way.” 

“If that’s what it means, then we both know that I’m your Aunty,” Drift huffed a short laugh. 

“I guess we can share the title. Right now, let me be Aunty for you,” Rodimus grinned, happy to get a laugh out of his troubled friend. He ran his fingers lightly down Drift’s back. “Tell me what's got you so upset.” 

“I hurt him, Roddy. I hurt him. The only thing I’m good at is causing pain to everyone around me,” Drift sobbed again and squeezed Rodimus tight. “I don’t deserve him.” 

Rodimus didn’t need to inquire the identity of “him.” It could only be Ratchet. Drift didn’t care about anyone else enough to send him running to Rodimus’ hab in the middle of the night in tears. 

“Hey now. You’re the one who told me that we don’t earn love. It’s not about who deserves it, it’s a gift that’s freely given. One that you two give to each other unconditionally.” Rodimus wasn’t great at words. Thankfully Drift was. He parroted the exact things that Drift once told him when Rodimus’ insecurities made him feel undeserving of Thunderclash’s pure adoration. 

Drift hummed in recognition of his own advice. 

“Whatever happened, Ratchet’s a lot tougher than he looks. And he looks like an old battle ax that has fought a thousand wars and is still fully prepared to fight a thousand more.” 

“Roddy, that’s ridiculous,” Drift chuckled between his tears. “I know he’s tough. He’s my conjunx.” 

“Then you know what I’m talking about! Drift,” Rodimus eased back and cupped Drift’s face. He wiped away the tears running down his cheeks with his thumbs. “What happened?” 

Drift sighed, shoulders slumping. Rodimus made himself a little warmer and a little brighter. 

“Well... I’ve been thinking about Wing a lot lately so I wanted to offer a special Spectralist prayer service for him. Ratty had a double shift today to cover Lotty’s day off, so I had the hab to myself. Perfect time, right?” 

Rodimus nodded. Drift offered special prayers for different people for a variety of reasons. Since converting to Spectralism in the Crystal City, Drift took his spirituality very seriously. 

“I chanted the initial prayers of remembrance, arranging my crystals to properly channel the spiritual energy. Before I could finish the prayers for the repose of Wing’s spark, I realized that my clear quartz was missing. Leaving the rest of them in a prayer circle on the floor, I ran to borrow one from Lug. When I returned, Ratchet had come home early and moved all the crystals.” 

“Aww, Drift. He’s still learning about Spectralism. He probably didn’t realize what he did.” While Rodimus’ adherence to religion was looser and more private than Drift’s, he understood the significance. Drift was pouring himself into prayer for a deceased friend and his oblivious conjunx unknowingly interrupted his intense spiritual endeavor. 

“Logically I knew that,” Drift sighed deeply. “But I was so upset. Thinking about Wing, saying all the prayers, and being unable to finish... I blew up. And I yelled. And he yelled. And I tried to storm away but he grabbed my arm...” 

Rodimus braced himself. Unexpectedly touching Drift in a heated moment could trigger a violent reaction. Through years of brutal combat, Drift had developed a set of rather intense reflexes. 

“I felt so terrible about yelling at him for something that he didn’t understand. I pulled out of his grasp and ran away.” 

“Wait?! You ran away?? You didn’t hit him?” 

“WHAT?! Primus, NO!!!” Drift gasped, blue optics going wide. “I’d never hit Ratchet! EVER! Under any circumstance! Roddy!! Why would you think that?!” 

“Not on purpose, obviously! Remember one time I startled you by casually draping my arm over your shoulder when you weren’t expecting it? You punched me in the face! It’s not your fault that you have combat ninja reflexes.” 

“That’s you, Roddy! Ratchet is different!!” 

“Thanks a lot,” Rodimus grumbled. “My broken nose thanks you too.” 

“That was an accident! Besides, Ratchet fixed it perfectly.” Drift booped his nose. 

“Yes! Exactly!” Rodimus smiled at Drift’s playful gesture, happy to see his amica finally relaxing a bit. “It was an accident. You didn’t mean to hurt me or Ratchet. He’ll totally understand once you explain.” 

“But... I saw the pain flash through his beautiful blue optics as I pulled away. I saw uncertainty shimmer in his aura.” 

“Drift,” Rodimus sighed. “It’s a misunderstanding. It’ll be okay. Trust me. I have tons of experience in the field of messing stuff up. In fact, Ratch is probably more worried about you running away than anything right now.” 

“You think so?” Drift asked with quiet hope. 

“I know so. What do you say we go and-” 

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

Rodimus yelped. His flames went out, startled by someone beating the living daylights out of his door. 

“RODIMUS! I know you’re in there!” A familiar gruff voice hollered. Drift’s finials perked up. 

“Ratchet??” Rodimus gasped. 

“Open the goddamn door!” 

“Give me a second!” Rodimus stumbled around Drift trying to force his tired limbs to cooperate. 

“There’s no fraggin’ time!” Ratchet burst into Rodimus’ dark hab. 

“Hey! That was locked! How’d you get in?!” Rodimus huffed. 

“Medical emergency override code. It doesn’t matter. I need your help!” Ratchet started pacing. “Drift is gone. I yelled and he ran. We have to find him!!” 

“Ratch, it’s okay.” Rodimus reassured the frantic medic. In the darkness of his hab, Ratchet hadn’t yet noticed Drift bundled in Rodimus’ arms. Because everyone else was so upset, Rodimus did his level best not to laugh. He should probably award himself a Rodimus Star for showing such incredible restraint. 

“It is absolutely NOT okay! We argued because I’m an insensitive fool who unwittingly trampled all over his religion and his feelings like an errant cyberbull. The second he left, I realized that my stubbornness has allowed him walk out my life far too many times.” 

“Ratch, listen-” 

“I came home early and there were crystals everywhere. At first, I was annoyed and picked them all up. I mean, WHY were there fragging crystals everywhere??” Ratchet ranted and paced like an unstoppable force of nature, gesturing wildly with his hands. “I didn’t understand why he got so upset. Too late I realized that it must have been part of a prayer. I’m reading up on Spectralism, but there’s a lot that I still don’t understand. I don’t know about crystals or auras, but I know pain. And that’s what I saw in his clear blue optics.” 

“You should tell _him_ that stuff,” Rodimus said gently as Ratchet’s rant ran out of steam. 

“There’s nothing I’d like more.” Ratchet sighed, dragging a palm down his face. “Please. Help me find him.” 

“Problem solved! Ta da!” Rodimus announced with a sly grin. He nudged Drift forward. His amica's optics were fixed on Ratchet. “Am I great or what?” 

“What?” Ratchet whirled around, adjusting his optics to Rodimus’ darkened hab. Finally noticing Drift huddled on the floor with Rodimus, Ratchet’s optics flared. He dropped to his knees beside him. 

“I’m so sorry!” They both blurted out at once. 

Ratchet wrapped Drift in a powerful hug. They clung to each other in the middle of the floor. Rodimus sat back on his heels and smiled. He knew things would work out. Another top-notch bit of captaining on his part! 

“I’m sorry. I should have known that the crystals were part of a prayer.” Ratchet gently traced Drift’s crimson facial markings with his thumbs. 

“I’m sorry too,” Drift leaned his forehead against Ratchet’s helm. “I know you’re unfamiliar with Spectralist practices.” 

“I want to help you finish your prayers. I remember the exact placement of all the crystals and can reset them. Then we can finish it together.” Ratchet held Drift like he might vanish at any moment. 

“You want to pray with me? I thought you didn’t believe in ‘that stuff’.” Drift made the air quotes with a cheeky grin. 

“I’m still not sure about Primus,” Ratchet admitted. “But I sure as hell believe in YOU.” 

“Aww! That’s so sweet! I think we’ve made some real progress here,” Rodimus nodded sagely, interrupting their reconciliation. He stifled a yawn and laid a hand on each of their shoulders. “I hope we’ve learned that it’s okay to get upset but it’s also important to talk things through. And the cherished gift of love is stronger than a few misunderstandings.” 

“What are you? A fraggin’ therapist?” Ratchet narrowed his optics and glared at him. 

“Nope. He’s my Aunty!” Drift snickered. 

“Whatever he is, we’re damn lucky to have him!” Ratchet reached out faster than Rodimus thought the medic could move and looped him into their hug. “I’m glad you’re here for us, kid.” 

“Yeah,” Drift snuggled against Ratchet and curled an arm around Rodimus as well. “Thanks, Roddy.” 

“Anytime,” Rodimus yawned, melting into the warmth of their embrace. It felt so good, his entire frame relaxed. Now that Drift’s crisis had passed, exhaustion tugged at all his circuits. He nodded off. 

“Take it easy, hot stuff. I’ve got you,” Ratchet chuckled. He effortlessly gathered the sleepy speedster into his arms. 

“Whoa!” Rodimus blearily blinked his optics as Ratchet easily lifted his weary frame. He curled up in the medic’s stupidly strong arms. He nuzzled Ratchet’s broad chest as he carried him across the room and giggled. “Wow, Drift! This is great! No wonder you fell for this grump.” 

“You’re so tired that you’re delirious!” Ratchet rolled his optics and unceremoniously dumped Rodimus on his berth. Despite the medic’s grumbling, he tenderly tucked Rodimus in with his favorite fuzzy blanket. 

Drift laughed and that was the only sound that Rodimus needed to hear. His engine purred. 

“G’night, lovebots!” Rodimus mumbled through a wide yawn. He rolled over and snuggled with the plush lion that Thunderclash gave him. “Stay as long as you want, but don’t forget to shut the door on your way out.” 

Light flooded in as Drift and Ratchet opened the door to leave. Rodimus cast one last sleepy glance over his shoulder and smiled. Whispering softly to each other, Drift and Ratchet held each other so closely that their two silhouettes appeared as one.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> I appreciate your kudos and love reading your comments!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at:[lush-specimen.tumblr.com](lush-specimen.tumblr.com)


End file.
